


【足迹（Sleuth）】延长战

by alrila



Category: Sleuth (2007)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-20
Updated: 2019-04-20
Packaged: 2020-01-20 15:57:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18528328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alrila/pseuds/alrila





	【足迹（Sleuth）】延长战

延长战

 

**FADE IN**

 

**1-1　内景－安德鲁的豪宅－夜**

 

安德鲁从床上爬起身，一步步走下楼。他停在第一阶阶梯上时，他的妻子玛姬推开大门走入客厅。安德鲁扬手按下控制器按钮，上方荧光蓝灯源顿时被刺眼的白炽光取代。

 

**玛姬**

亲爱的，我回来了……（语音拔尖）天啊！有个男人倒在那里！

 

**安德鲁**

是的，他躺在那里大约五分钟了。麦罗汀朵，他……

 

**玛姬**

（打断）他死了？我的意思是……这个男人是个无礼的不速之客，他是吧？看看这个穿着女式皮大衣的疯子！那是属于我的！他……他肯定用粗鲁癫狂的言行举止、自以为是的小聪明，甚至令人作呕的谎言冒犯了你，安德鲁，他绝不晓得自己面对的是怎样一个勇敢睿智的男人……（停顿）他罪有应得！我说得没错吧？

 

安德鲁走下最后一阶阶梯，玛姬稍稍后退一步。

 

**安德鲁**

妳那与美貌相较毫不逊色的聪慧几乎说中了一切，除了没有提到他有多么迷人，或许……在某些地方超越了妳。妳认为呢？

 

**玛姬**

（愕然，但很快回神）我、我们该怎么办？他的尸体……你有办法解决，是吗？

 

安德鲁凝视玛姬，玛姬目光闪动，缓缓露出一抹微笑。

安德鲁转头看向歪躺在电梯间的汀朵；玛姬盯着他的背影，嘴角稍稍垂下，又飞快回复上扬弧度。

 

**安德鲁**

（回过头）是的，我有办法解决。一直如此。

 

**玛姬**

（继续保持笑容）那么，我……

 

**安德鲁**

妳上楼，进客房休息。别踏进我们的卧室一步，那里现在一团糟。

 

**玛姬**

（打断）但是……

 

**安德鲁**

（猛地咆哮）妳、上、楼！进客房！

 

玛姬浑身颤抖，拚命点头，继续保持笑容。笑容里除了恐惧，当然，还有些更复杂的情绪在里头。

 

**安德鲁**

（语气沉静下来）进客房休息吧。那里基本上没人使用过，冰箱里还有妳最爱的智利葡萄酒。

 

**玛姬**

我听你的话，亲爱的……毕竟我回来了。

 

**安德鲁**

（带点兴味索然地）毕竟妳回来了。

 

汀朵猛吸一口气，断断续续呛咳起来。

安德鲁和玛姬同时看向汀朵，维持几秒钟，再转回来凝视彼此。

 

**玛姬**

他没有死？！

 

**安德鲁**

看来如此。毕竟他只中了一发空包弹，从二楼摔下也不足以致命。老天，命运确实是最好的小说，从情节到人物都充满了不确定性，随时会 **他妈的** 超出控制。但很有趣，不是吗？

 

**玛姬**

（目光游移）我们……你打算叫救护车吗？还是……

 

**安德鲁**

不，这里是偏远的村郊，即使他们不是第一次来了，也不能保证对加快动作有帮助。请杜利医师跑一趟吧，毕竟你们三个是大学同窗，难得的缘分。妳上楼，进客房打这通电话。我知道杜利医师不会太惊讶，但妳还是有义务解释这一切。

 

玛姬呆立不动。

安德鲁疲惫地吐了口气，玛姬像猛然从梦中惊醒般看向他。

 

**玛姬**

好……就这么办。

 

玛姬匆匆上楼。

安德鲁走到电梯前，蹲下，手指轻轻划过汀朵的侧脸。汀朵眼睫颤动，从喉咙渗出若有似无的呻吟，终究没有睁开眼睛。

 

**安德鲁**

（看向楼梯，再转回来）很乏味，不是吗？我相信你也这么觉得。

 

**1-2　内景－安德鲁的豪宅－夜**

 

监视器画面切换至大门外，第四辆车驶近宅院，停在玛姬的车后。车门开关，一名高个子男性踩上石阶，脚步有些迟疑。

屋内，汀朵躺在原处，安德鲁站在汀朵脚边，玛姬距离稍远，更接近大门。门铃一响，玛姬立刻上前，将杜利医师迎入客厅。

 

**安德鲁**

哈啰，杜利医师，我是安德鲁。玛姬一定和你提过我，所以我想我不必多做自我介绍了。

 

杜利医师微笑点头，没有回话；他身旁的玛姬欲言又止。

 

**安德鲁**

请过来看看汀朵的状况吧，这个比我们三个加起来还迷人的可怜男人在玩游戏时出了点小意外——说真的，不完全是他的错。为此有人得负起责任……这也是我让玛姬请你过来的原因。

 

安德鲁退开一步，杜利医师上前检视汀朵的状况。

玛姬若无其事（其实无比炽热地）盯着杜利医师的背部。她努力以意念召唤杜利医师攸关性命的关注，完全忽略这一切都发生在安德鲁眼皮底下。

杜利医师始终没有回应。

 

**玛姬**

他……他还好吗？我是说……虽然他中的是空包弹，而且只是从二楼摔下来而已，不过要是运气不好……对！如果运气不好，这个高度也很可能折断颈骨，或是脑出血什么的……你说你不能确定？你在说什么？

 

**安德鲁**

毕竟缺乏器材设备，对吧？我能理解。杜利医师，就麻烦你送汀朵到医院吧，我相信你会乐意帮这个忙。

 

杜利医师轻松抱起汀朵。他看着安德鲁，对玛姬稍嫌露骨的急切目光视若无睹。

 

**安德鲁**

（难掩嫉妒地）你比我想象得更健壮有力，杜利医师。请允许我以犯罪小说家的身分稍做剖析。你的兴趣是冲浪，没错吧？古铜色肌肤和刺鼻的防晒膏，即使有妻有子生计繁重也不愿放弃的爱好，因为女人。不，不，别误会，我完全能理解为什么许多女人喜欢这个。话说回来，男人的吸引力有各种类型，虽然你拥有的是我没有的，但是——我有的你也一样没有。容许我这个风烛残年的老头子骄傲一下吧，哈哈。

 

杜利医师尴尬陪笑。

 

**玛姬**

（插话）杜利医师，我想……

 

**安德鲁**

你该离开了，杜利医师。请送汀朵到最近的医院，让他接受治疗。我会支付相关费用，当然，也包含解决后续所有问题，你不必担心家庭、事业和社会声誉会因为别人的妻子和她雇用的侦探而受到任何影响。

 

杜利医师露出如释重负的表情。

玛姬一语不发，陪同到门口，目送杜利医师带汀朵离开。安德鲁凝视玛姬整理被风吹乱的发丝（想必也同时调整表情）的曼妙背影，脸上重新泛起一丝笑意。

玛姬转过身，竭尽所能笑得甜蜜。

 

**玛姬**

亲爱的……

 

玛姬外套口袋里的手机响起。

 

**安德鲁**

（毫不犹豫地）回客房接这通电话吧，无论又是哪一位朋友打来的。

 

监视器画面切换，镜头定格在玛姬神情复杂的脸上。

 

**2-1　内景－不知道地点的小屋客厅－日**

 

狭窄客厅被沙发、影音设备和堆放大量纸张杂物的木桌填满，阳光从窗户映入，依稀可见灰尘飘浮在空气中。室内非常安静，只有角落厨房里的老旧冰箱持续发出细微噪音。

安德鲁走到楼梯口，他踏上第一阶阶梯时，上方传来慌慌张张挪动步伐的声响。

 

**安德鲁**

汀朵？是你吗？

 

安德鲁的目光如同爬楼梯般缓缓向上，停留在光线昏暗的楼梯尾端。他沉思了一会，退回客厅，将怀中的伏特加酒瓶放在木桌上，压住封面写着「委托书」的文件。

安德鲁拿起桌上的相框（他的脸附着于玻璃，一大半压在照片中金发男人的脸上），他很快将相框放回原处，正好在他最受欢迎的经典著作《死鱼》旁边。

 

**安德鲁**

（稍稍提高声量）请谅解我不请自来，甚至连主人的许可都未获得就踏入屋子。我不得不说，这里的一切竟如此熟悉——我的小说改编的电视剧ＤＶＤ，我的《死鱼》，巨细靡遗记载我的身家数据和性格阅历的文件，由我的妻子玛姬提供。记得吗？我们谈过很多关于你的事。你说你是意大利和英国混血，不情不愿地承认自己三流演员和业余美发师的身分。你一穷二白，只靠着迷人脸蛋和年轻肉体获得玛姬的爱情，又为了巩固它跑去我家，试图说服我签字离婚。

 

安德鲁沉默数秒钟，再次走到楼梯口。

 

**安德鲁**

事实证明，汀朵，你不仅是不错的观察者，而且演技高超，置身游戏中能发挥即兴演绎的才华，几乎媲美《The Usual Suspects》的凯文史派西。但最棒的部分在于你勇于挑战，同时不轻易放弃，这对男人来说是重要的品德，我在杜利医师和玛姬的其他朋友身上未曾见过。所以我希望你能继续保持。这是我来到这里的主要原因……（停顿）好吧， **唯一原因。**

 

安德鲁走上楼。

 

**2-2　内景－小屋二楼的房间－日**

 

昏暗的房间里只放着床和衣柜两样家具，安德鲁从门口径自走到窗户旁，掀开窗帘向外看；汀朵坐在床头，目光始终跟随安德鲁。

 

**汀朵**

（深吸一口气）欢迎。

 

**安德鲁**

（转过身）你开口了，意外之喜。听说你没有留下任何后遗症，只是打算以沉默应付一切——美丽的玛姬，还有刚才在楼下的我，真是率性的待客之道。

 

**汀朵**

我……我很抱歉！但……

 

**安德鲁**

玛姬很不高兴，对吧？她指责你擅作主张，让事情 **超出预期。** 我一如以往毫无怨言供应她奢侈的开销，也不干涉她和朋友交流互动，但她就是觉得有哪里不同，偏偏你、杜利医师和其他男人都不能了解。上帝给女人过分精准的第六感，这或许是人类能从蛮荒时代生存下来的原因之一，但汀朵，我了解玛姬，即使当时她没有在电话里取消委托，我那贪得无厌的娇贵妻子还是会和现在一样，装作什么也没发生，回到我身边诉说甜言蜜语，甚至乞求谅解——你从头到尾都在瞎忙，蠢货！

 

**汀朵**

（愤怒地）你！你讨厌我像讨厌臭虫，还害得我差点摔成白痴或残废！但你还是发挥比 **你老二** 大不了多少的同情心付清了高昂医疗费用，偏偏我没能力拒绝！你他妈彻头彻尾地赢了那场该死的游戏！还不满足吗？为什么非得闯进我家炫耀？！

 

**安德鲁**

我能坐下吗？

 

**汀朵**

（愣住）什么？

 

**安德鲁**

你的房间连张椅子也没有，我当然只能和你采取相同的方式让双腿休息。不，别让你的漂亮屁股离开床垫，我说 **坐着别动。**

 

安德鲁和汀朵对视三秒钟，后者别开目光，安德鲁在他身旁坐下。

 

**安德鲁**

哦，别发抖。

 

**汀朵**

（扬起脸）我没有！

 

**安德鲁**

你的确没有，这才对。回到刚才的话题，你控诉我不但施舍你，还得寸进尺闯进这里耀武扬威？你是对的，我的确不满足于那场游戏的结果，毕竟我们都输了。

 

**汀朵**

……你说什么？

 

**安德鲁**

**我们都输了。** 看，我年老力衰。不只你，几乎每个人都能用暴力摧残我的肉体，也几乎没有人敢这样做。为什么？因为我拥有财富、权力，以及最重要的头脑。一向只有我把人玩弄于股掌间，我控制我的妻子，设局把情夫们吓得魂飞魄散，永远不敢再出现。至于你，你用假身分上门挑战，一败涂地。但我想不到你居然卷土重来，伪装、恐吓、戏弄、拳打脚踢——接着 **诱惑** 我，不为金钱，而是为了尊严……简直是个精神分裂却仍可口无比的小婊子。

 

汀朵抿紧嘴垂下眼帘，彷佛感到羞愧但无从反驳。

 

**安德鲁**

我乐在其中，真的，即使知道你粗暴又狡猾，我还是想把你留在身边，没有玛姬，只有我和你，继续我们的游戏。但你告诉我：玛姬要回来而你要离开。（语速渐快）我妥协、承诺，甚至匍匐在你脚下，却获得这种结果！你逼得我像智商低下的野蛮人那样以武力捍卫尊严！我感到前所未有的 **耻辱！**

 

安德鲁盯着汀朵露在领口外的白色绷带，他回忆了数秒，忽然用力按住子弹曾经击中的位置，汀朵背部重重抵上墙，双手在两人中间胡乱扭动抵抗。

（镜头特写安德鲁的脸。提示： **近似** 高潮）

 

**安德鲁**

而你被那一发空包弹吓得摔下楼，丑态毕露，直到现在。记得我说过的话吗？通往男人内心最短的途径，就是羞辱。现在告诉我： **我进入那里了吗？**

 

汀朵啜泣起来。

 

**安德鲁**

说话。 **我进入了你吗？**

 

**汀朵**

是……

 

**安德鲁**

是？

 

**汀朵**

你……曾经进入我的内心，但现在待在 **我的领地。**

 

汀朵眨了眨眼，懒洋洋地笑了。他蓦地握紧安德鲁的一只手腕，轻易将它扯到脸侧，尚未干涸的泪珠淌流其上，随着颤抖滚落床单。

 

**安德鲁**

（痛苦地）你——弄痛我了！

 

**汀朵**

你也是。该死的空包弹，威力比想象中更大，几乎弄断我几根骨头。再加上你刚才的举动，非常非常难受。

 

**安德鲁**

……现在？

 

汀朵松开掌握。安德鲁迅速将手收回，搓揉刚才被抓住的部位。

 

**汀朵**

好多了。你总是这样， **进去像猛狮，出来像绵羊。** 基于你总有层出不穷的绝妙想法，比起自己，我真的更喜欢让你主控局面，虽然有点……后继无力，是吧？

 

**安德鲁**

那是你欠缺耐心。你太快下定论， **总是这样。**

 

安德鲁将右手放进外套口袋。

 

**汀朵**

（皱眉）你放了什么东西在口袋里？

 

**安德鲁**

你说呢？我放弃布局，离开我熟悉的房子，像挑战未知丛林的探险家那样进入这里——你的领地。我会什么都没准备吗？

 

安德鲁看向汀朵伸进枕头下的手。

 

**安德鲁**

（愉悦地笑）你会什么都没准备吗？

 

汀朵盯着安德鲁，缓缓向前倾斜身体，当他的额头触及安德鲁的肩膀，安德鲁向后挪动，让汀朵有足够空间继续沿着自己的身体向下滑落。汀朵的鼻尖在安德鲁腹部上方短暂停留（他没有错过对方不由自主的吞咽动作），随即转过身，仰躺在后者大腿上。

 

**汀朵**

这才是你的武器。

 

**安德鲁**

我的武器？

 

**汀朵**

你了解我的想法。你知道我连一秒钟都懒得拿来应付玛姬，只是专注地、无时无刻诅咒着伤害我身心的老变态，同时从出院那一刻起就在期待这个：你的到来。

 

汀朵对着近在眼前的高级西裤裆部吹了口气，发生意料中的变化以后，他蠕动嘴唇，彷佛在分享不可告人秘密般无声补充：还有 **彼此羞辱** 。

 

安德鲁缓缓将手移出口袋，和汀朵揪紧床单的右手相同：没拿着任何东西。

 

 

**FADE OUT**


End file.
